Mis alocados OC s
by Reynadraki
Summary: AQUI les pondré mis OC s tanto nuevos como antiguos, si se confunden con los nombres solamente mánenme un PM, pronto agregare más, descuiden, jeje


**Historia dedicada a SILVERWOLF850 y a mi estimado Gunsmith-6798 para que sepan más acerca de mis OC´s y si quieren tomarlos prestados para alguna historia, que saquen toda la información necesaria de ellos, algunos son cortos de descripción, más otros no, disfruten!**

**Capítulo 1: primeros OC´s**

**Familia Draki y miembros honorarios****:**

1.1- **ReynaDraki:** (OC personal)

Edad: 10.000 años

Especie: alicornio Fae (con plumas en todo su cuerpo incluyendo las alas)

Ojos: blancos

Crin: azul cian y larga

Pelaje: azul claro

Pareja: Gunsmith-6798

Cutie Marcos: una galaxia

Habilidades: poder ver el futuro, pasado y presente, transformarse en un macho, y en una humana de estatura media, cabello castaño, ojos cafés, piel morena, telepatía, poder distinguir las emociones y sentimientos, así como el aura de cada quien, además de antigua reina de Equestria, y viajar entre dimensiones, al principio sufrió mucho al ver la traición de Celestia, pero se recuperó y creo el reino de Magic Hill, principalmente para ocultarse y a los restantes faes que quedaban darles refugio y cobijo, de humana usa por lo general un vestido rojo y sin zapatos, tiene ubres muy grandes, pero las oculta para que no le molesten, además de un sensual cuerpo y un culo provocativo, llega a transformarse en macho cuando está tremendamente excitada y quiere buscar tanto su pacer como el de su pareja lega a tener dos hijos y se entera de más parientes suyos, como Andromeda Ponicienza y su propia madre, pero también de otras antiguas familias e incuso de la dimensión donde provienen todos.

2.2 **EMPERATRIZDRAKI**

Especie: alicornio fae

Edad: 100,000 años

Ojos: grises

Pelaje: azul marino

Crin: azul rey

Cutie Mark: dos galaxias

Habilidades: madre de Reynadraki, y la primera alicornio fae existente, se cree que nació de una galaxia y en uno de sus viajes en otras dimensiones se enamoro de un humano, y lo llevo a vivir a Equestria, enamorándose más y casándose, mas el murió pronto al ser un humano, se cree que murió luego de darle sus poderes a Reynadraki y de enfrentarse a Discord, pero luego se ve que estaba oculta en Asgard, cuando escuchó que un tal Nyarlathotep estaba de visita en la Equestria que gobernaba su hija, de inmediato salió de su escondite y acudió para defenderla e incluso le plantó cara a Nyarlathotep. Bisexual desde la muerte de su esposo Tomasdraki, ubres como las de su hija y su culo tanto como el de Peasure Wish, a veces provoca a los sementales y usa por lo general una tanga bajo su falda en forma humana.

3.3 **TOMASDRAKI**

Edad: 45 años

Especie: humano

Cabello: rubio

Ojos: blancos

Piel: morena

Talento: manejo de gemas mágicas

Habilidades: Humano, vivía en su propia dimensión hasta que Emperatrizdraki en uno de sus viajes lo conoció el se enamoro de ella y la siguió a su dimensión, extrañamente conservando su forma humana, y se casaron pronto, sus hijas heredaron sus talentos de ambos y el llego a crear los elementos de la unión, los cuales son 7 piedras similares a los elementos de la armonía, murió a los 98 años de edad en Magic Hill, más antes de eso curiosamente obtuvo magia y la uso para crear diversas formas de vida, más el más notable es el Bosque Everfree, su espíritu se le aparece a su hija en la charla con Slayer66.

4.4 **DUQUESADRAKI**

Edad: 100,000 años

Especie: alicornio fae

Ojos: grises

Pelaje: azul cian

Crin: azul cian con rayos verdes

Cutie Mark: una galaxia y dos truenos

Habilidades: hermana de Emperatrizdraki, gemela algo diferente, madre de Luisdraki y tía de Nitadraki y ReynaDraki. Ella no puede transformarse en humana ni nada, pero ayuda en mucho al reino, su esposo era un pegaso pro igual murió, su hijo Luis es lo único que l queda y espera que pueda tener pareja, se volvió Bisexual y desde entonces siempre anda buscando alguien con quien pasarla bien una noche.

5.5 **LUISDRAKI (RECOGIDA THUNDER)**

Edad: 16 (más tarde de 9910)

Especie: pegaso (luego alicornio fae)

Ojos: azul eléctrico

Pelaje: azul

Lily: azabache

Cutie Mark: un rayo y una lanza

Habilidades: primo de Reynadraki, e hijo de Duquesadraki, sabe mucho de ciencias y cuando estudia se vuelve alguien muy serio, le encanta bromear con su prima y divertirse, gastar bromas de vez en cuando e incluso jugar entre las nubes y crear tormentas, se vuelve alicornio cuando gana el torneo y le clavan una lanza en la espalda, desde ese momento no se interesa en nadie y solo estudia cerca de ReynaDraki.(nombre que prefiere usar es Luis Thunderpick)aunque le hecha el ojo a Ariadna Amicienza, un poco. Gran anatomía y de vez en cuando va al gimnasio para poder estar en forma, de potro siempre quiso poder volar en las nubes y crear tormentas arco iris, de lejos a veces extraña a sus antiguos amigos.

6.6 **NITADRAKI**

Edad: 8000 años

Especie: alicornio fae

Ojos: blancos

Pelaje: azul cielo

Crin: azul cian y un mechón azul rey

Marcos Cutie: Una supernova

Habilidades: hermana menor de ReynaDraki, ella se crió con su hermana mayor en el castillo de Magic Hill y ocultada de todos como guardia de el castillo, sal en el torneo y defiende a su hermana de un primordial, la ve como su ídolo y también se transforma en una humana, pero su capa es de color café y su cetro es más pequeño, su cabello es de color miel y sus ojos igual, a veces es tímida, pero rara vez ocurre eso. Solamente ha viajado a dos dimensiones y por eso es algo sabia y más culta que Dragondraki, es madre más tarde de una pequeña, el padre se trata sorprendentemente de Discord quien confeso que se enamoro de ella y que su acto fue voluntario y amoroso.

7.7 **ESCOPETERO-6798 (oc de Armero)**

Pareja: ReynaDraki

Edad: 16 años

Especie: pegaso (más tarde alicornio

Ojos: rojos

Crin: negra con un rayo rojo

Pelaje: café

Cutie Mark: una honda de aire

Habilidades: formas Hyper Gunsmith, Dark Gunsmith, entre otras, maneja las piedras gea, Urano y otras, sabe luchar muy bien y usa ataques de fuego y luz, además de un poco de hielo, arma un arco y es pareja de ReynaDraki, tienen gemelos al igual que el con Dark un hijo, luego de que se enterara de que ambas lo aman, las protege y las ama, a veces se pone muy protector pero no duda en ponerse en frente si alguien a quien ama corre peligro mortal, gana el torneo y es un testigo de la muerte de Luisdraki.

8.8 **DRAGONDRAKI**

Edad: 2000 años

Especie: alicornio

Pelaje: azul cielo

Ojos: rojos

Crin: morada con un mechón rojo

Cutie Mark: cometa y supernova

Habilidades: hija de Gunsmith y ReynaDraki, es similar a su madre en que le encanta viajar entre dimensiones, y una cosa sorprendente que puede hacer es que absorbe la magia de los otros unicornios o alicornios y esa magia la usa como si fuera suya, puede viajar entre dimensiones y se convierte en humana como su madre, pero prefiere ser un alicornio, de mayor es de atributos mayores a su madre, por lo que tiene más éxito en la cama, su madre a veces se siente celosa pero generalmente esta orgullosa de que su hija sea una autentica Draki, ya que se lleva en la sangre de hace generaciones.

9.9 **JAMESDRAKI**

Nombre que prefiere: JaimieDraki

Edad: 2000 años

Especie: pegaso (más tarde alicornio)

Ojos: blancos

Crin: café con un rayo rojo

Pelaje: marrón oscuro

Cutie Marcos: conocido en

Habilidades: es idéntico a su padre, excepto que sus ojos los heredó de su madre, le encanta molestar a su hermana gemela aunque siempre que necesita ayuda le da buenos consejos, usa a veces un arco pero mejor usa su destreza y velocidad, a los 1800 es que se vuelve alicornio, mediante las piedras Urano y Gea como su padre, pero debió de encontrar además una piedra que solo existía en el reino de los daimons, no fue sencillo pero al final lo consiguió, a veces presume pero generalmente es humilde y le gusta usar un collar que le regaló su prima NidiaDraki, ya que es su preferida y muy especial.

10.10 **NIDIADRAKI**

Especie: alicornio draconerus

Edad: 1340 años

Ojos: amarillos

Crin: blanca

Pelaje: blanco con negro en sus patas al estilo de botas

Cutie Mark: un tornado y un símbolo femenino

Habilidades: al ser hija de un draconerus y un alicornio es un alicornio pero tiene un cuerno de venado y uno de cabra en su cabeza, ala de dragón y la otra de pegaso, y su cola es como de una serpiente pero con pelo en la punta, sus cascos son normales pero puede transformar su casco derecho en una garra d águila y el izquierdo en una pata de león, tiene muchos amigos y se lleva mejor con su primo JaimieDraki, de hecho comparten habilidades pro su mas notoria es la de sembrar caos y a la vez confianza mutua y verdadera en cualquiera que se le cruce por en medio, es amable y muy valiente.

11.1 **ANDROMEDA PONICIENZA**

Nombre Real: AndromedaDraki

Edad: 16 años (1600)

Ojos: naranja

Pelaje: crema

Crin: rizada y azul eléctrico

Especie: pegaso

Cutie Mark: unos lentes y una pluma

Habilidades: es hermanastra de ReynaDraki, pero ella lo ignora, cree que solamente es su amiga, creció con sus dos hermanas mayores quienes la criaron como si fuera su hermana propia, usa lentes y es muy inteligente, en el torneo quedó quemada del rostro del lado derecho y por eso usa un parche, ya que su ojo se lo quemaron tanto que lo tuvieron que quitar, se revela que es alicornio cuando salva a NitaDraki y que su madre fue EmperatrizDraki, pero su padre un pegaso de nombre Jorge, casi hermana de ReynaDraki, al enterarse ve que esta emparentada con Luis y desde entonces lo evita más hasta que Mili la ayuda a que se reconcilien y que queden como mejores primastros y amigos a la vez de todo eso. Cuando conoce a Lady luxur Anul, ve que a Luisdraki le interesa por lo que se pone celosa y al conocer a Aracne Vil y sus secretos la soborna para que se vaya, lastimandola psicologicamente hasta que el mismo Luis la detiene y le dice que ya no la ama y ella a el menos.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

2.- **OSCURIDAD CUCHILLO LUZ DEL ÁNGEL**

Especie: alicornio

Reino: Forest Hill

Ojos: rojos

Pelaje: negro

Crin: dorada

Edad: 790 años

Pareja: James (murió hace años)

Cutie Mark: estrella de 7 puntas sobre un escudo

Habilidades: formas Knife, Light y Deidad, voz real de Canterlot, poder manejar energía oscura y viajar entre dimensiones, madre de 5 hijos y en el futuro de 6 o de 7 hijos, sabia y rápida.(Darkness Knife Light Angel), fue princesa a los 420 años pero a los 270 fue que se declaro enemiga publica de Celestia al defender a un changeling, hembra y de nombre cristal, en lugar de matarla o causare daño, ya que ella era especial, y se trataba de la abuela de Draki ying yang, tuvo dos relaciones antes pero ninguna le duró mucho, solo la buscaban por su magia y belleza, un titán llamado Speedy, pero un alicornio llamado James la defendió y fue con el con quien tuvo a sus hijos Jake Angel, Jaqueline Angel y Super Star Angel, Sol Ange fue el resultado de una violación entre ella y un daimon llamado Tobías. Al morir su hijo Jake y su esposo James, se sintió muy mal, porque desde antes estaba enamorada de Gunsmith, y no sabia que pensar, solo fue hasta que lo vio con Reynadraki que le confeso su amor y de esa unión entre los dos nació su hijo Blade Moon. Trata de parecer seria pero en realidad es muy sentimental, si se excita y no hay nadie que se lo calme, se hace heridas en el cuerpo.

3.- **Draki YING-YANG**

Edad: 350 años

Especie: alicornio changeling (Alpha)

Reina: reino changeling

Ojos: azules

Pelaje: gris claro

Crin: verde aguamarina

Pareja: Comet Galaxy

Habilidades: transformar odio en amor y lo demás típico de los changelings, sus dos formas son: Love Armor y Hating Hale, la primera su pelaje es rosa y crin de color fucsia, y sus ojos son amarillos, es alegre y siempre positiva, dando amor y rechazando el odio como la plaga, es timida al inicio del sexo, pero conforme adquiere seguridad se transforma en una maquina sexual, aunque no tanto como Luxiana o Holy Blade, Hating Hale es de pelaje negro y crin gris, además de sus ojos color blancos, ella hace todo lo contrario de Love e incluso puede llegar a matar a quien este cerca, sea enemigo o no. A los 270 años desapareció para siempre de su antiguo hogar, ya que, al ser lugarteniente de la reina debia obedecer, pero fue incapaz de tomar el amor de una familia y se fue, es pareja de Comet Galaxy y madre de Bianca, Jason y Nico, ella es hija de la reina o ex reina Crysthalis y su padre era un alicornio normal, por eso Changing, su hermanastra, tiene alas de pegaso en su lomo. No es mala y por eso se gano el respeto de los demás, ama ayudar e incluso viaja por toda Equestria en busca de nuevas razas para incorporarlas a su dimensión, ya que algunas están siendo destruidas, un defecto es que a veces no sabe cuando mantener la boca cerrada y habla de más, pero siempre trata de ayudar, conoce el burdel *las tres hermanas* pero nunca va*

4.- **Milicent Amarylis Stuart**

Especie: alicornio cyborg

Edad: 500 años

Princesa: Farylis Colina

Ojos. plateados

Lily: verde esmeralda

Pelaje: dorado

Pareja: Vengance Soul

Habilidades: transformación en Blood Scar, la cual es una alicornio de pelaje negro y crin azul, ojos dorados, cuchillas en todos lados y alto poder, igual al de Soul en su otra forma, o sea Spirit, partes metálicas en sus cascos delanteros y en la mitad de su cara, sin ella no puede vivir, ya que depende de su oxigeno porque su cara que cubre el metal esta en los huesos y sin la máscara se infectaría y ahí si moriría, ella es hija de Clear Light, siendo entonces su nombre real Amarylis Light, pero prefiere Mili, ella fue criada como unicornio y tenia muchos amigos, ero estos se alejaron de ella cuando pasó el accidente a los 6 años, en el cual al pasarle unos químicos a su padre, se le cayeron encima y tuvieron que reemplazarle sus miembros, ya nadie la quiso, pero no le importo (o eso da a entender) y se concentró en sus estudios, graduandose a muy corta edad y luego sabiendo que era princesa de un reino llamado Farylis Hill y era de 500 aos de edad, al principio cuando conocio a Soul no sabia que pensar, porque estaba enamorada de el, ero como era su maestro, lo veia mal, pero luego se confesaron ambos y se comprometieron, aunque Soul no podía evitar sentirse algo pedofilo al hacer eso, se enfrento el a Celestia y se arreglaron, se preocupó cuando Mili casi muere al dar a luz, pero tanto ella como sus potros (Blood Scar y Zahratos reencarnados) sobrevivieron. Es confiada pero algo inexperta en el uso tanto de magia como de armas para pelear, pero se esfuerza al máximo y si es necesario coopera con Blood para hacerlo, sus ubres son medianas pero a la hora del sexo se vuelven más grandes y su culo sigue igual de provocativo, a menos para Soul ;).

5.- **THALÍA LAIFAYSON**

Edad: 21 años

Especie: unicornio

Pelaje: blanco

Ojos: verdes

Crin: azabache

Reina: Jotunheim (otra dimensión)

Pareja: ?

Cutie Mark: bola de energía

Habilidades: jotun de hielo, pelaje azul con marcas en su cuerpo, crin azabache, ojos rojos y del tamaño de Celestia, siendo asi una alicornio de gran poder en magia, experta en eso y mayor que Celestia. Media hermana de Lyra Thorunson y con un rencor hacia ella, puede ver el destino de los demás y tratar de influir en el como pueda, amor de Equestria Spirit y lealtad eterna a ReynaDraki y Slayer66, aunque también esta con un ser muy superior a los dos, su maldad es de corazón pero a veces reprimida. Ella era hija de la reina de hielo Laifay, pero cuando su madre murió a manos de la diosa del viento, Thorun, la recogió y la crió como su hija, al enterarse de la verdad creció en ella un odio y venganza tales por ver que solo era un trofeo de guerra, es consciente del amor de Frigga y contra ella no tiene nada en contra, siempre estuvo a la sombra de Lyra y de Thor primo de Lyra, por lo que siempre era muy solitaria y seria, jamás expresa sus emociones salvo el odio y la sorpresa, cuando se excita puede crear copias de si misma para confundir a los sementales, le encanta divertirse y crear peleas donde antes no había, pero a veces sueña con conocer a su madre y saber porque murió,, porque no cree que Thorun la halla matado solamente por gusto, o asi como asi, su madre fue la anterior diosa del destino y usa siempre, o casi, su armadura de guerrera.

6\. **LYRA THORUNSON**

Edad: 23 años

Especie: pegaso

Pelaje: Naranja

Ojos: rojos

Crin: castaña

Princesa: Asgard

Pareja: Jinx Poderes

Box Marcos: boomerang

Habilidades: Control del boomerang y la magia con los cascos, es mayor que su media hermana y cuando se transforma en su otra forma es un poni fenilis (es decir fénix) y se puede prender fuego al cuerpo, es la futura mano derecha del príncipe Thor en su dimensión en Asgard, quiere mucho a Lika, pero desde que supo que es adoptada se lleva un odio hacia ella, tiene la poca esperanza de poder volver a ser unida junto con ella, ama a Jinx desde su dimensión y puede igual volar super veloz. Es prima de Thor, ya que su madre es hermana de Odin, antes tenia unas tías llamadas Winter y Living, pero murieron junto a su padre, Sig, en la batalla contra Jotunhrim, su padre era un asgardiano mitad Draconerus, pero muy distinto a los demás, es engreida y orgullosa, a diferenciua de Thor no quiere gobernar el reino y soo quiere divertirse con su boomerang Mjalnir, si esta excitada o en celo le salen plumas de su pelaje y le prende fuego a su cuerpo. A veces siente miedo pero l enmascara, en la dimensión de los vengadores ella forma parte del grupo de las winx, nunca confio en Loki ni en su propia hermana, pero aun asi los quiere a ambos, su poder se desata entero cuando esta furiosa, en Equestria siempre juega y compite con otros ponis o pegasos, la adrenalina es su segundo nombre, ha logrado volar aun más rápido que Rainbow Dash y su tio Odin no es alguien muy cariñoso que se diga.

7.- **SOMBRA OSCURIDAD NAGASAKI**

Edad: 16 años

Especie: pegaso

Ojos: blancos

Pelaje: negro

Crin: negra con un mechón rojo

Profesión: asesina a sueldo

Pareja: sonic hacer.

Habilidades: sigilo, poder matar sin que nadie se entere, veloz, sin piedad, pasado complicado, de niña vio como un asesino mataba a sus padres y violaba a su hermanita menor Amy, desde entonces es así, aunque finge tener un corazón de piedra es sensible y en su corazón ama a Sonic, puede hacer el TIME CONTROL y el CHAOS CONTROL, los cuales la convierten en un alicornio.(shadow darkness Nagasaki) Es arrogante y a veces hasta despiadada, pero no es más que una tapadera para que nadie le pueda hacer daño mientras cumple con su trabajo, vuela casi siempre y le gusta el asunto de los arco iris, es parecido a lo que ella hace, pero en realidad es más como una explosión negra y al principio no es agradable a la vista, pero se van acostumbrando, usa un cuchillo encantado con magia para que sea más efectivo, tiene la capacidad de realizar una metamorfosis que la ayude a poder cumplir su orden pero le cuesta demasiada energía, sus padres en realidad no murieron sino que se ocultaron pero Amy ya tiene una hija a la que lamo Blaze y solo esperan el momento indicado para presentarse con ella, la trataron de violar una vez, pero con fuerzas logró zafarse de esa, desde entonces tiene un gran trauma.

8.- **sónica en Filmcity ligereza Hadashi**

Edad: 18 años

Especie: pegaso

Pareja: Shadow

Crin: azul cian

Pelaje: azul marino

Ojos: verde limón

Cutie Mark: rubí rojo

Habilidades: es un cazarecompensas, similar a Shadow, pero el no los mata, sino solamente recoge información y es veloz, controla el CONTROL CHAOS y s vuelve un alicornio, su familia lo abandonó de pequeño y se crió en una familia de unicornios, por eso les tiene odio, ya que sus hermanastros se burlaban de el solamente por no tener un cuerno y en su lugar unas alas, es serio y sin piedad a veces. (Sonic Lightness Hadashi) Su familia era compuesta únicamente por unicornios, debido a que lo abandonaron al nacer, y sus hermanastros siempre se burlaban de el por tener alas y ser el único raro de la familia lo soportaba en silencio, siempre callado y con el temor que si decía algo lo podían matar, ya que eran mayores que el por 8 años, hasta que un día simplemente no aguanto mas, tomo un cuchillo y con el mismo los mato, sin piedad y a sangre fría, lo cual alarmo a sus padres y hasta quisieron entregarlo a un manicomio, creyendo que estaba loco, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo escapó por la ventana, llevándose las pocas pertenencias que poseía y encontrándose con otros mercenarios, pero en un viaje fue capturado y fue hecho siervo o mejor dicho, esclavo de Apostolos, ya que no tiene otra opción le presto sus servicios y el a cambio le dio un cuerpo irresistible y habilidades para nunca fallar en su trabajo, a veces lo odia, pero recuerda lo que le hicieron y se repone, fingiendo que nadie le importa es así como lleva mejor su trabajo, pero a veces desea una familia propia y dejar a un lado su trabajo.

9.- **Saphira DRAGONBLAKE**

Especie: kirin

Edad: 1200 años

Escamas/pelaje: violetas

Crin: amarilla en llamas

Ojos.: rasgados de color naranja

Cutie Mark: una cruz y una serpiente

Habilidades: su madre era una dragona mientras que su padre un unicornio por lo que a veces puede hacer magia con sus cascos, es inmortal aunque no lo sabe, ya que cuando nació sus padres la amaron mucho, ya que era la primogénita y ademas la siguiente heredera de la tribu de los dragones, solo estuvo con ellos 5 años, pero Apóstolos, dios atlántico del sol, al enterarse de su potencial y de quien era ella, de inmediato se las arrebató, los mato y la hizo su fiel esclava, porta unas brazaletes en sus cascos/garras que le impiden desatar su verdadero poder de dragón inmortal, es fiera y expulsa fuego por la boca, sus alas normalmente son de pegaso, pero eso solo es una ilusión. Si desobedece una orden de inmediato la azotan o le golpean sus alas, por lo que ha aprendido a obedecer ordenes sin chistar aunque no le gusten, a veces se aburre y va a Equestria a divertirse con sementales, e especial con los más fieros en la cama, nunca ha sabido nada de su familia, pero gracias a Holy Blade y Reynadraki es liberada y aun así de vez en cuando sigue con el para saber sus planes se convierte en una espía, no le gusta, pero sabe que es lo correcto, oculta sus ubres de forma que parece macho, pero es para que no le estorben, si le apetece lo quita y así muestra sus ubres grandes, en su cuello es un collar de diamantes ademas de los brazaletes.

10.- **LUCY PHANTOM**

Especie: poni fantasma

Edad: ?

Ojos: negros

Lily: verde fluorescente

Pelaje: gris moteado

Cutie Mark: una lápida y una máscara

Habilidades: ella es una rara combinación de un fantasma y un ser viviente, un poni terrestre, por lo que puede volverse un fantasma y un ser vivo de nuevo, tiene vectores (brazos invisibles) que le salen de la espalda y alcanzan máximo 13 mts de distancia, los cuales manipula a su antojo, es muy fuerte y por lo general desata su poder cuando siente que esta en peligro o cuando esta molesta, ella creció en las afueras de Ponyville, por lo que ya sabe como es afuera y los normales peligros a los que todos están expuestos a diario, es antigua conocida de Pinkamena, ya que ambas tienen los mimos poderes de os vectores, ella nunca tuvo hermanos o hermanas menores o mayores, es hija única y aprovecha eso para poder pedirles cosas a sus padres que necesita diariamente para ayudar a su hermano adoptado Descent Octopus, siempre que puede trata de instruirse mas acerca de sus poderes de fantasma y de los vectores, siempre esta dispuesta a dar ayuda a quien lo necesite, aunque si lo que le piden es demasiado pesado o difícil pide una sesión especial con el semental o yegua, ya que es bisexual, y cuando tiene sexo usa sus vectores para excitar a su pareja o a si misma, a veces provocandolos en gran medida pero nunca os lastima, su poder de as bromas y el caos, a pesar de no ser un draconerus rivaliza con el de Discord. Comúnmente se la encuentra en su hogar en el pantano, lejos de Ponyville, pero con su super velocidad puede ir a cualquier parte que ella quiera.

11.- **DESCENSO DEL PULPO**

especie: poni terrestre

Edad: 17 años

Ojos: no tiene, se los arrancaron

Crin: naranja

Pelaje: blanco

Cutie Mark: un rayo láser

Habilidades: Tentáculos físicos en su espalda, Lucy es como su hermana, pero a la vez no ya que a la vez existe y a la vez no, odia a los científicos y además es experto en la tecnología. (Descent octopus) De su historia no se sabe nada, ya que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad mato a los científicos que se lo llevaron y usando su tecnología borro todo su historial, es como si nunca hubiera existido, más adelante descubre que tenia una hermana, llamada Casey pero que la mataron cuando intentaba crear un portal al mundo de los muertos, en realidad Casey es Lucy Phantom, por lo que no es del todo su hermana ahora, una vez tuvo sexo con ella y desde entonces ya no la ve de mismo modo que antes, trata de olvidar que es su hermana o a veces quiere recordarlo, pero le es imposible, por lo que se resigna y solamente espera a ver que ocurre, lo inesperado pasa cuando se entera que ella esta embarazada y su hijo, que es una hembra similar a su madre, al tratar de que este a salvo muere a causa de un atacante invisible, pero Lucy o Casey, lo trae de vuelta y es ahora como ella, con el poder de ser un fantasma, pero lo malo es que no recuerda nada anterior a la vez en que tuvieron sexo y se entero de su embarazo, poco a poco la ha ido recuperando, pero ya no ha sido lo mismo y a veces ni le interesa lo que antes si. Lee muchos libros de vez en cuando y ayuda a Reynadraki con lo que puede con respecto a las otras dimensiones, la tecnología y otros asuntos.

12.- **Issabella FELIZ HERMANA**

Edad: 19 años

Especie: pony sirena

Apellido. merrysister

Ojos: grises

Crin: café con un mechón dorado

Pelaje: naranja y cola violeta

Cutie Mark: tridente y corona entrecruzados

Habilidades: transformar su cola n unas patas traseras, es la princesa de las ponis sirenas, y por lo tanto futura pareja de Poseidón, el tritón rey, es sabia aunque a veces se sale de control, sabe manejar las mareas y estando en tierra se hace llamar solamente Bella Merrysister, usa lentes cuando es un poni, y tiene la manía de lanzar agua a los que pasan cerca de su océano, lo cual es cada día y hasta la noche.

13.- **POSEIDÓN**

Especie: poni tritón

Edad: 22 años

Ojos: negros

Pelaje: verde y cola azul

Lily: gris

Cutie Mark: una perla de mar

Habilidades: transformar su cola en extremidades, es la futura pareja de Isabella, es algo arrogante, y sin embargo un buen líder, siempre los ponis lo siguen y sabe que es lo mejor para su reino en el fondo del mar, en tierra se llama asi como en el mar solo que además usa una cazadora color aguamarina y su crin más corta que antes.

14.- **Chaoxi**

Edad: 1600 años

Especie: alicornio

Pelaje: negro

Crin: roja como el fuego

Ojos: azul marino

Cutie Mark: luna menguante

Habilidades: ?

15.- **JAKE HUNTER**

Especie: kirin

Edad: 1210 años

Pelaje/escamas: lila

Ojos: morados rasgados

Lily: Beige

Cutie Mark: un huevo de dragón

Habilidades:

**FACULTADES** 16.- **JINX**

Edad: 21 años

Especie: pegaso

Ojos: fucsia

Crin: amarilla

Pelaje: rojo

Cutie Mark: fénix negro

Habilidades: similares a las de Lyra Thorunson

17\. **Apostolos (Acheron)**

Edad: ?

Especie: dios atlántico del sol

Crin: rubia

Pelaje: azul

Ojos: rojos

Cutie Mark: un sol ensangrentado

Habilidades: hijo de Apollimi, la diosa atlante de la muerte y la destrucción, nació como humano y murió como uno

18\. **Meztli Itzacualli (IXTEL)**

Edad: ?

Especie: diosa atlántica de la luna

Ojos: rojos

Crin: plateada

Pelaje: blanco

Cutie Mark: una luna ensangrentada

Habilidades: hija de Apollimi, hermana de apostolos, nació y murió como humana

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**GUERRERAS AMAZONAS:**

**19- Alina Amazon**

Especie: alicornio elfo

Estado: reina amazona

Edad: 1080 años

Crin: rubia

Ojos: de arco iris

Pelaje: blanco

Cutie Mark: 2 hachas y un arco

20.- **Madre**

Edad: 18 años

Especie: unicornio elfo

Rango: lugarteniente

Ojos: gris y azul

Pelaje: negro

Crin: castaña

Cutie Mark: un aro y flecha

21\. **Asia**

Edad: 18 años

Especie: unicornio elfo

Rango: segunda al mando

Ojos: verde y amarillo

Pelaje: negro

Crin: castaña

Cutie Mark: ballesta y flecha

22- **Alya**

Edad: 18 años

Especie: unicornio elfo

Rango: estratega principal

Ojos: morado y rosa

Pelaje: negro

Crin: castaña

Cutie Mark: cuchillo y flecha

23.- **La urticaria**

Edad: 18 años

Especie: unicornio elfo

Rango: vigiladora

Ojos: gris y negro

Pelaje: negro

Crin: castaña

Cutie Mark: katana y flecha

24.- **Arya**

Edad: 18 años

Especie: unicornio elfo

Rango: espía

Ojos: blanco y naranja

Pelaje: negro

Crin: castaña

Cutie Mark: lanza y flecha

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

25.- Lady Luxur Anul

**Especie: unicornio**

**Edad: 16 años**

**Ojos: cristalinos**

**Crin: azul noche**

**Pelaje: amarillo**

**CM: un reloj de arena a la mitad**

**Historia:**

**Su familia, los Anul, eran todos sin excepción unicornios inmortales, de gran talento y con quienes compartían más a lo que se dedicaban era la familia Ranul, solo lo hacían para beneficio de todos y buscaban siempre volverse más sabios y poderosos, de su propia dimensión viajaban a otras dimensiones y de esas dimensiones al pasado, presente y futuro de la misma, pero solo viajaban al futuro cuando eran casos extremos, ya que si se equivocaban podían crear una paradoja extremadamente peligrosa y borrar ponis y acontecimientos igual de importantes del pasado con eso. Específicamente se dedicaban a enmendar errores del pasado y recolectar hechizos antiguos y caídos en el olvido.**

**Generalmente se hacían cargo de eso los sementales mientras las hembras se quedaban en casa a criar a sus hijos y a guardar la casa en general, pero un día llego una yegua llamada Nyx Luxur, quien se casó con el que en ese entonces era el patriarca de la familia y desde entonces tanto hembras como machos ayudaban al negocio familiar en cuanto cumplían la mayoría de edad, alrededor de los 16 y 18 años. Aunque no faltaban los miembros envidiosos o codiciosos que trataban de salirse con la suya y comercializar con los malvados, solo queriendo ganar dinero y fama, algo que no toleraban los Anul y fueron encerrados y despojados de su magia, asi como todo tipo de contacto con los comerciantes.**

**La familia Vil, en especial la primogénita se empezó a dar cuenta de que ya no les mandaban hechizos antiguos ni valiosos, sino por el contrario, medianamente valiosos y medio actuales, por lo que creyó que solo se los querían quedar para si mismos, la familia Fides ya tenia sus propios problemas, por lo que decidió no meterse en eso. Nyx, la primogénita de la familia Anul, desde los 15 años decidió hacer, como precaución y a espaldas de su familia, una armadura que le ayudara a potenciar su magia, tardó 1 año entero en hacerla, y cuando su familia se enteró entraron en pánico y más tarde en cólera e intentaron destruirla, ya que el fin de la armadura era entregársela a los Vil como símbolo de paz, y no querían eso, ya que se harían más poderosos que ellos y solo los iban a perjudicar más a todos los Anul.**

**La discusión duró dos días enteros, y al tercer día, mientras Nyx defendía la armadura literalmente con todo lo que sabia de magia, una figura encapuchada se le acercó disimuladamente y le inyectó en el cuello una poderosa toxina de una araña ya extinta en esa dimensión, lo que alteró su percepción, asi como su mente, haciendo que matara a toda su familia, y que el virus de la toxina se expandiera a toda su dimensión, lo que hizo que muy pronto todos se mataran y no quedara nadie, solo se salvó ella, quien, al pasarse los efectos de la toxina vio lo que había hecho con mucho horror y culpa, se puso su armadura y antes que cualquier otra cosa desapareció de allí para ya jamás volver, no al menos en unas décadas o milenios, dependiendo de su nuevo propósito: el cual era encontrar todas las batallas y torneos que hubiera, participar en ellos y adquirir sabiduría y conocimientos.**

**Apenas llegó a otra dimensión, la más cercana que hubiera, la cual era Asgard, se encontró con los entonces jóvenes Odin y Thorun, aprendió mucho de su cultura y un día se encontró con una mina de un cristal irrompible y mágico, de la cual creó una espada capaz de romper cualquier tipo de material y a quien fuera, excepto el oro, con el cual se hizo una funda y la colgó en su cintura, completando asi su armadura, se despidió de ellos y llegó a una Equestria, en la cual, espiando en unos matorrales, vio a un unicornio similar a ella de armadura, del cual nunca supo su nombre, pero si advirtió que se trataba de un Fides, tal vez el último de ellos, no contó con que la estaban vigilando, pues aun era inexperta en esa magia y una figura, la misma que le inyectó la toxina, la atacó, dejándole el cuerpo y la cara marcados con cicatrices, a lo cual se puso una máscara y se fue, nunca volviéndolo a ver.**

**Armadura:**

**hecha por ella misma, ligera, capaz de permitirle hacer movimientos especiales, puede viajar en el tempo y cambiarlo sin que haya consecuencias nefastas.**

**Arma:**

_**Rompecraneos,**_ **una espada hecha de cristal, irrompible, puede romper lo que sea y a quien sea, menos el oro, su funda esta hecha de eso, la plata ionizada es su especialidad.**

**Magia:**

**elemental, de luz, de tiempo y otras.**

**Habilidades:**

**pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, absorber conocimientos, magia, paciente, sigilosa, veloz y sabe el arte del chi, o sea, los puntos débiles del cuerpo. Por su armadura soporta cortes y golpes de cualquier tipo, incluyendo hechizos poderosos.**

**Curiosidades:**

**nunca se quita su armadura**

**su espada la hizo pensando en Sit**

**Se relaja en agua caliente**

**puede replegar su armadura y máscara**

**come solo cosas saladas**

**si se excita su armadura vibra**

**conoce a todos, pero nadie la conoce**

**Cojea:**

**¨nunca dejes de creer en ti ni en los demás¨(lema familiar)**

**¨Pelea bien, sin temor¨ (lema personal)**

**¨la valentía siempre vencerá¨ (lema de batalla)**

**¨vigila lo que dices, pueden usarlo en tu contra (lema de su madre)**

**¨solo siente miedo cuando vayas a morir¨ (lema de su padre)**

**Secretos y debilidades:**

**1.- lanza un polvo que borra la memoria**

**2.- le teme a las arañas**

**3.- si ama a alguien nunca le hará daño**

26.- Lady Ditzy Ranul

**ojos: cristalinos**

**Pegasus drizzel**

**Edad: 14 años de edad (inmortal)**

**Pelaje: verde jade**

**Crin: color violeta (tres tonos)**

**CM: varios diamantes**

**Historia: **

**Ella proviene de una dimensión muy diferente a las demás, en ella los ponis pueden hablar cualquier idioma con solo tocar con su cuerno o su casco si eran pegasos la frente del otro poni del cual deseaban saber su idioma, hubo algunos pegasos sobre todo, que creían que ese conocimiento y sus dones podían usarlos para alzarse sobre todas las antiguas familias, por lo que varias veces intentaron iniciar una rebelión, pero todas fueron opacadas por la familia real, es decir, la familia Ranul, que era la familia que gobernaba esa dimensión desde su castillo, allí vivían todos sus miembros, los cuales eran pegasos sin excepción. Y al igual que el poder del idioma podían caminar erguidos debido a que su esqueleto era de Vibranium puro, y llevaban ropa, ya que se sentían de cierta manera algo expuestos y avergonzados.**

**La familia Ranul, que comerciaba sus dones, tenia contacto y buenas relaciones con la familia Fides, la familia Vil y la familia Anul, esta última era la más cercana a ellos debido a que se dedicaban a casi lo mismo, pero con algunas diferencias muy notables. Daryl, la reina, y Faryl, ansiaban con muchas ganas un hijo, ya fuera macho o hembra, pero Daryl era estéril, asi que poco a poco fueron perdiendo las esperanzas de poder heredar sus dones a alguien de su familia, más Lady Nyx, la matriarca de la familia Anul, en uno de sus viajes adquirió un hechizo capaz de crear la fertilidad, fuera cual fuera el problema, y viajó hasta su castillo a ayudarle, y poco tiempo después Daryl dio a luz a una hermosa pegaso a la cual decidió llamar Ditzy, Ditzy Ranul, la cuidaban mucho y hacían celebraciones magnificas en cada cumpleaños suyo, lo que, lejos de crearle malos hábitos, la enseñó a los buenos modales y a ser una buena princesa, como asi lo estipulaban sus ancestros, y sus propios padres.**

**Sus padres la instruyeron em magia y a lo que se dedicaban desde hace generaciones apenas cumplió los 13 años de edad, pero que en alicornio eran en realidad 130 años de edad, aun asi la consideraban lo bastante madura para aprender de lo que se dedicaban. Aprendía muy rápido y se sentían muy orgullosos de ella, logrando que fuera más inteligente y sabia que los dos juntos, asi como de poderosa tanto de magia como de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y otras habilidades que le fueron enseñando. Aunque le llegaban muchos pretendientes nunca les hizo caso ni se interesó por ninguno, y en lugar de eso se dedicó oficialmente al negocio de la familia, estableciendo contacto con las otras familias, y en especial llegó a hacerse amiga de la primogénita Anul: Nyx, idéntica a su madre, aunque también de la hermana menor, la cual se llamaba Lyx, se querían mucho y jugaban en incontables ocasiones, pero no por mucho.**

**Llegó a ser testigo de las peleas y más tarde de las guerras entre las familias, igualmente de la muerte de los Fides y de la familia de Nyx, pero antes de que pudiera hablar con ella desapareció sin dejar rastro, su familia tampoco de salvo, ya que una chica, Aracne Vil, se enteró de que hacían comercio con los otros y de inmediato los exterminó, ella se salvó solamente porque en ese momento no se encontraba y nadie, o eso creía, sabia de que viajaba entre dimensiones desconocidas, creó una armadura propia y que le ayudara a poder defenderse y pelear sin perder nunca, y una diadema con un cristal muy poderoso en su frente, la cual no se quitaba nunca. Nunca volvió a ser la misma, odia la venganza y los sentimientos negativos, es seria, y parece adulta, pero en realidad es solo una niña.**

**Armadura:**

**Hecha de Vibranium asi como su esqueleto, hecha igual por ella misma y si alguien que tenga malas intenciones la toca sale disparado a varios metros de distancia, con bordes cortantes y conserva o deja salir la temperatura, consistencia de las escamas de un kirin.**

**Magia:**

**De luz, elemental, dimensional y capaz de alterar la realidad.**

**Arma:**

**_Contracorriente_****, una espada especial, hecha de uranio y otros metales muy peligrosos, si te corta con ella te inyecta el metal en la sangre y sin antídoto mueres en minutos. Igualmente infecta el sistema nervioso y la medula ósea.**

**Habilidades:**

**caminar erguida, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, magia, saber mil idiomas**

**General:**

**Sonríe mostrando todos los dientes, aunque no siempre, es directa y nunca teme decir la verdad aunque duela, tiene un tatuaje marcado de un diamante en su mejilla derecha, algo que a veces asusta a algunos, nunca miente, siempre es reservada y sin emoción alguna en su rostro, puede matar sin vacilar si es estrictamente necesario, sino le perdona la vida pero le quita la capacidad de hablar y de igual forma absorbe su magia si es unicornio.**

**Frases comunes:**

**1.- ¨conoces a las princesas? ¨ :cuando habla con algún ciudadano**

**2.- ¨Ey!, cual es tu problema?¨: si lastiman a alguien sin razón**

**3.-¨Déjamelo a mi¨: si tienen un problema muy complicado**

**4.- ¨podrás con esto, yo creo en ti¨: cuando encomienda una misión riesgosa a alguien.**

**5.- ¨Los torneos no son lo mío¨: si la invitan a participar a alguno**

**Curiosidades:**

**parece hecha de cristal**

**no soporta estar lejos de su espada**

**El incomoda la interroguen**

**Se relaja en agua fría**

**Le tiemblan sus alas si se asusta**

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
